The Proposal Series
by Digidynasty
Summary: This goes to Cool Fire Bird's story. Between Pheonix Light 2 and 3. Sakura and Syaoran get married!!! Goes through all the details. You'll like it! R+R!!!
1. Engagement

Proposal

A seventeen-year old Syaoran sat on his bed and stared at the phone.Then he looked at the small green colored box in his hand.Phone.Box.Phone.Box.

_Just pick up the phone!_His mind argued with him.Syaoran finally picked up the phone and dialed a number that he had memorized and could recite in his sleep.Someone picked up the phone on the other line.

"Kinomoto Residence.Touya speaking."

_Oh no!_Syaoran thought._It's Touya!_Syaoran swallowed hard."Hello, is Sakura there?"

"What!What do you want with Sakura!?"Touya's voice boomed over the receiver.

"I…uh…just want to talk to her."Well, that was half true.

"Too bad, she's not here."Touya replied.

Syaoran frowned."Where is she?"

"I don't know.Ask Tomoyo."Then he hung up.

Syaoran hung up and sighed._All that work and she isn't home.Well, may as well call Tomoyo._

__He dialed her number and she answered."Hello.Tomoyo speaking."

"Tomoyo, it's Syaoran."

"Hello Syaoran.What's up?"She asked.

"Do you know where Sakura is?"

"She said she was going to Sunset Cliffs.Why?"

"N…n…no reason.Thanks."He hung up.Putting the box in his pocket he walked out of his room.

His four guardians, Fuu, Yochi, Enkou, and Mizu, were sitting on the couch.Mizu and Yochi were in another fight over some of the video games Sakura had lent them.

"It's my turn!"Mizu said.

"That's what you said four turns ago!"Yochi said.

Malus sat on another chair, laughing and shaking his head.Syaoran quietly walked to the door.

Fuu looked up."Where are you going?"

Syaoran turned and unconsciously tightened his hold on the box, hidden in his pocket."I…I'm going to look for Sakura."

"Want us to go with you?"Enkou asked.

"No that's okay.I'll be back soon."He opened the door and went out.

"Master Syaoran."Malus called.

Syaoran turned to see his brother from another life come up to him."Yes?"

Malus came up and slowly put his hands on Syaoran's shoulders."Bring back Sakura as your bride."

Syaoran gasped, but smiled and nodded.He turned and made his way to Sunset Cliffs.

Sakura sat on the edge of the cliffs, over looking the open sea.She felt she needed time to think, so she had walked to the beach and found a secluded area before uncovering her wings and flying up to the highest point.

She watched the waves crash against the shore, the tide coming in and out.The sounds of the ocean played a sweet lullaby that came to Sakura and penetrated her thoughts.

_Like the tides come and go, so do opportunities.Am I holding him back?_Sakura thought.

That was what had brought her here.She loved Syaoran with all her heart, but was she what was best for him?

_I mean, he's the Element Phoenix.He has his own destiny to fulfill.Yet he's here.He stayed for me._

__Sakura starred out at the sun as the colors played across the water below.Oranges and reds spread across her body and wings.She wrapped her wings around her and began to cry.She wanted Syaoran to have the best, but was it her?Sakura felt like the rocks below, being pounded by conflicting emotions, like the waves against the cliffs.

_What should I do?_She thought.

Syaoran walked to the beach and sensed for Sakura's presence.He found her up high on one of the cliffs.She had her wings out, but they were closed in around her.

Syaoran brought out his wings and flew up behind her._Well, he goes._He thought.

He came up behind her and he saw her body stiffen.

_Oh no.He's here._She thought.

"Sakura?"Syaoran said.Sakura turned and glanced at him once, before jumping off the cliff."Sakura!"Syaoran ran to the edge and saw Sakura fall half way before she spread her wings and began gliding over the water.

Syaoran spread out his own wings and flew after her over the sea.

_I can't let him see me like this!I have to get away!_Sakura looked behind her and didn't see Syaoran._Good._She increased her speed and looked forward again."Ahh!"There in front of her was Syaoran.

"Why did you fly off?"Syaoran asked, hovering in front of her.

Sakura looked down in shame."I…I…I've had a lot on my mind."She said.

Syaoran came closer."What's the matter?You can tell me."

Sakura looked up with tears threatening to fall from her eyes."Why did you stay?"

Her question caught Syaoran off guard."What do you mean?"

Sakura turned her back to him."Why did you stay in Japan?You belong in Hong Kong."

Syaoran flew forward and put his hands on her shoulders."I stayed for you."

Sakura spun around to face him."What about your destiny? You have your own fate."

Syaoran shook his head."My destiny is not complete without you.Nor my life."

Sakura frowned."Syaoran…"

"Sakura…" Syaoran cut her off."You make me complete.One soul in two bodies.I want to be with you forever.

Sakura's eyes went wide as Syaoran reached into his pocket and pulled out the small green box.Not being able to kneel, Syaoran floated down a bit to where he could look up at Sakura.The sun's rays came from behind her, her wings giving her an angelic appearance."Sakura?Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my bride?"he opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.It resembled Sakura's red pendant and it had two small wings on the sides.

"Syaoran…" Sakura said."I…I…"

"Say yes."

"Yes!"Sakura cried happily as Syaoran took out the ring and placed it on her finger.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you Syaoran."Syaoran hugged Sakura and together they turned and watched the sun set below the horizon.The end of the day and the beginning of their new life together.


	2. Telling The Family

Proposal 2:

Telling the Family

Sakura and Syaoran enclosed their wings once again and began walking home from the beach, which was now dark from the absence of the sun's light.

"Who should we tell first?"Syaoran inquired.

Sakura grimaced."I'm not looking forward to telling Touya.

Syaoran nodded, fully understanding.Though Touya knew about Sakura's powers and about Syaoran's role in helping her, he still didn't approved of Syaoran being around Sakura."Hai.Let's tell Malus and the others.Though I think he already knows."Syaoran added thinking back to when Malus had seen him earlier that day.Even as Reiko, he couldn't hide anything from his oniichan.

Sakura smiled."I can't wait!"

Syaoran smiled back and squeezed her hand as they continued to walk to his apartment.

Sakura and Syaoran stood at the door, unsure about what to do next.Both of their hearts beat double time as their anxiety rose in anticipation of what was to come.

Syaoran took a deep breath."Well, here goes."He opened the door.

When the two entered, seven heads turned to look at them, Sakura suddenly got nervous, but Syaoran squeezed her hand for reassurance.

With Mizu's attention on the couple, Yochi wrenched the nintendo controller away from him.Mizu turned to glare at her and they began a glaring contest.

Meiling frowned, knowing something was up, while Tomoyo gazed at the scene with her violet-eyed gaze, keen eyes taking in every detail.

Malus stood up and looked hopefully at Syaoran."Well?"

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair."Um…" He turned to Sakura.

"We're going to get married!"She said excitedly.

Tomoyo immediately shot up and ran to her best friend."I'm so happy for you!"They embraced in the excitement.

Malus shook his congratulations to Syaoran and was soon joined by Enkou."Best wishes, Master."Syaoran rolled his eyes.Even after all this time, the guardians still called him "Master".

Meiling gave her hug of congrats to Sakura as well."Congratulations."

Sakura nodded."Thank you."

Yochi and Mizu dropped the controller and went to offer their congratulations. 

Fuu was the only one who stood back.Enkou noticed this and went over to her."It was bound to happen sooner or later."Fuu looked up at him and slowly nodded."The best thing you can do for him is offer your congratulations."

Fuu took a deep and sighed.She stood up and joined the group huddled around Sakura and Syaoran.Enkou followed her and after the news had settled in, everyone was asked to be seated.

Sakura and Syaoran remained standing and addressed everyone."As our closest friends, we would like you to be apart of the wedding."Everyone's eyes went wide at Syaoran's words.

Sakura smiled."Tomoyo.Being my best friend, I can find no other person more suited to be my Maid of Honor."

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled with excitement, but for once she held it in."I'd love to."

Sakura nodded."Meiling, Fuu, Yochi, will you be my bridesmaids?"

Meiling smiled."Alright."

Yochi smiled."Me too!"

Fuu looked up. She turned to Enkou, who nodded slightly, and Fuu put on a fake smile."Of course."

Syaoran stepped forward."Malus, brother, will you…be my best man?"

Malus smiled."I'd be happy to, Syaoran."

Syaoran turned to the others."Mizu?Enkou?Will you accompany me at the alter?"

Mizu and Enkou smiled and nodded.

Sakura frowned."We're still one short."

Syaoran rubbed his chin in thought."Who else could go…?"

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura."I have an idea of someone."

Sakura opened her mouth in shock."Oh no.He'd never agree to it!"

Meiling frowned."Who?"

Sakura grimaced."Touya."

Syaoran's eyes went wide."What?!No way!Anyone but him!"

"But he is her brother."Malus pointed out.

Yochi nodded."And he's probably going to insist he be included anyway."

Syaoran sighed in defeat."Alright."Then he turned to Sakura."When are we going to tell him?"

"How about tomorrow?It's too late to go now.Plus, I think we need some time to prepare."Sakura suggested.

Syaoran nodded."Tomorrow."

"WHAT!"Touya boomed."HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY NUTS?!!!!!!"

Sakura shot up from her seat."Will you stop treating me like I'm ten years old!I'm seventeen and old enough to make my own decisions!" 

"Yeah right!"Touya said."Like picking out which short goes with what skirt!Not something like this!"

Syaoran glared at Touya and fought with himself to remain seated and not beat Touya down."She isn't a child anymore.She's a young lady.Now we came here asking for your cooperation in the wedding.You could at least be mature and consider it."He said through clenched teeth.

"I did consider it you Chinese brat!"Touya retorted.

"Will you stop that?!"Sakura yelled.

Touya turned to his sister."Gomen.It's just that, you don't know what you're doing."Touya said in a more normal tone.

Sakura smiled."I know you care for me and that you always looked out for me.But Syaoran and I love each other.Not you or anybody else can make us think other wise."She took Touya's hand and held it in hers. "Now will you join us at the alter?"

Touya sighed in defeat."You know I will.I'm not thrilled about the idea."He glared at Syaoran."But I will do what you want, if it'll make you happy."

Sakura smiled and pulled Touya into a hug."Arigato Oniichan.It will make me very happy."

Syaoran finally stood up and held Sakura's hand.He looked Touya right in the eye."Don't worry.I won't let anything happen to her.I'll take care of her."

Touya just glared at Syaoran."You'd better."


	3. Preparations

Proposal 3:

Preparations

Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo had returned to Syaoran's apartment, which was now empty.The four guardians along with Malus and Meiling had decided to go out for lunch, making Kero, the small guardian beast of the seal, insist he come along.So now it was just the three of them.

Sakura sat down on the couch and let a sigh."Well, as least the hardest part is over with."

Syaoran sat next to her."He actually took it better than I thought he would."

Sakura gave him a weak smiled."That's only half the battle."

Syaoran frowned."What do you mean?"

Aside them, Tomoyo giggled."The rest of the wedding had to be planned."

"Yeah, there are the invitations, the reception, the ordering of the dresses…" Sakura said.

"The tuxedos, the catering and the _honeymoon._"Tomoyo winked at Syaoran making him blush.

"We have to think about that _now_?"He asked.

"Of course!We have to do it as soon as possible!"Sakura stated.

Tomoyo put her finger to her chin."Come to think of it.You should decide what day you plan to do it."

Sakura frowned."I'm really not sure."

Syaoran wrapped an arm around her shoulder."April 15."He stated.

"Why that day?"She asked.

Syaoran smiled."It's the day when the cherry blossoms are in full bloom."

Sakura blushed.Tomoyo clasped her hands together."Perfect!Now who will you invite?"

She grabbed a notebook from the counter and started writing down the information.

"We have to invite Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika."Sakura said.

Syaoran nodded."Eriol and Yukito should come too.As well as my mom…"

Sakura smiled."Which one?"

Syaoran squeezed her."Both, of course."Meaning his birth mother and Cara."Also my sisters won't want to miss this.

Sakura suppressed a giggle, but couldn't help her self and laughed. "Wait till they find out."

Syaoran grimaced."I still have to call them and give them the news."

Tomoyo went over to the phone, and after picking it up, handed it to Syaoran."Call them now."She suggested.

Syaoran was about to protest, but instead Sakura reached over him and grabbed the phone.She hit the speed dial for the number and handed it to Syaoran.He reluctantly took it and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Mother?It's Syaoran."

"Syaoran?How are you?Why did you call?Is everything alright?"

Before he could answer, another person, or should we say persons, picked up anther phone that was in the house."Syaoran?Is that you?"

Syaoran chuckled."Hello, dear sisters."(Sorry, don't know all their names.)

They squealed with joy and huddled around the phone."What's going on, _little _bro?"One said emphasizing the word little.

Syaoran took a deep breath and glanced to Sakura.She took his hand and nodded."Are you all sitting down for this?"

"Yes, we are."His mother, Li-san, responded."What is the matter my son?"

"No, nothing's wrong, I…I just have some news for you."He started.

"Well, what is it?Out with it!"Li-san insisted.

"Yeah, come on!Are you tongue tied?"His sisters teased him.

"You all remember Sakura?"

"That cute little girl that visited us all those years ago?"His sister said."How could we forget?"

"The Clow Card Mistress, yes of course, why?"His mother asked.

"She…she's agreed to be my bride."He finally said.

Sakura, who was listening in for their reaction, heard nothing.She frowned then smiled.She leaned into the phone and yelled."We're getting married!!!"

That's when it came.All at once, all five women screamed out comments like: "Oh Kami-sama!He's really done it!!" and"Finally!" and, "Little bro's got a real fiancé!!!!"

Syaoran had to hold the phone for about five minutes as the news sunk in.After they stopped their congratulations, he said."I'd like you to come down and be present at the wedding."

A few more squeals and Li-san finally responded."Of course we'll come."

They talked about it and gave Sakura congratulations as well before hanging up.

Syaoran let out a big sigh in relief and laid back against the back of the couch.Sakura gave him a hug in sympathy."At least it's over with, ne?"

"Hai."He said and hugged her back.

Tomoyo sighed._Kawaii!!!_Years ago she'd never dream her two best friends would actually get together and get married!!She definitely wanted to help.Then something came to mind."Where exactly were you planning on having this?"

Sakura gasped."Another important factor I forgot about."She looked to Syaoran."Any ideas under that hair of yours?"She teased and ran a hand through his hair.

He mock-frowned."Hey!"Then he stopped to think."Not really."They laughed until Tomoyo broke the silence.

"How about Tomoeda Bay?"She suggested.

Sakura's eyes brightened."Oh that would be lovely!!"

Syaoran chuckled at her enthusiasm._She may be seventeen, but she sometimes still acts like a little child._"I agree.We should hold the ceremony there at least."He thought for a moment."As for the reception…"

"Oh you have to have it at my place!"Tomoyo interrupted, and then blushed with embarrassment at what she was asking.

Sakura looked at her in surprise."Tomoyo-chan, are you sure?"

Syaoran nodded."I mean, we don't want to put you through all that trouble…"

Tomoyo waved their questions away."No problem at all, besides, it'll save you money.And I would be honored to have Sakura-chan's wedding at my house."

Sakura got up and smiled."Tomoyo…" She looked into her best friend's amethyst eyes.She gave her a big hug."Arigatou!That would be perfect!"

Syaoran also got up and gave Tomoyo a hug."Domo arigatou Tomoyo-chan.What would we do without you?"

Tomoyo winked."It's no biggy.But you too need to plan for the rest.We still have a long way to go till spring."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded."It's going to be a long winter."


	4. Party Time!!!

Proposal: 3

Party Time!!!

Sakura walked around the mall with Fuu and Yochi behind her.They went from store to store searching for the right centerpieces, and such, for the wedding.Sakura was exhausted after having no luck for the past few hours."Are you sire Tomoyo couldn't come and help with all of this?"Her best friend was always better at these than she was.

Yochi withheld a laugh; she had to keep the act going.They had told Sakura that Tomoyo had come down with the flu and Meilin was out, so neither could come.In actuality, both were over at Tomoyo's getting ready for the surprise bachelorette party, while Fuu and Yochi kept Sakura busy."She really wanted to come," She lied."But she could barely talk on the phone when I called her."

Sakura looked over at Fuu for confirmation.Fuu sighed, not at all happy with the plan, but never the less went along with it."Why don't we try another store?"

Sakura nodded and started walking again.Yochi only hoped they could hold off Sakura a little longer.

Syaoran on the other hand, only had Mizu with him. The guys had also planned their own little bachelor party at Syaoran's apartment.Malus and Enkou were to set everything up, while Mizu took Syaoran out to get the tuxedoes.They found the store easily, but finding the right tux was another problem.

Syaoran walked out of the dressing room, in yet another tux, just like he had for the last twenty designs he'd tried on that afternoon.They all were good, but none of them seemed _right._

Mizu shook his head at the most recent design Syaoran was wearing. He sighed."It's good, but…"

"Not good enough."Syaoran finished.

Mizu looked at his master sympathetically. Now he knew what the bride went through. When trying to buy a dress.Thankfully, Tomoyo had already volunteered to make Sakura's bridal dress, as well as the rest of the bridesmaid's dresses.

"Why don't you go and ask the clerk for help?"Mizu suggested.

Syaoran nodded and went to the customer service desk.He rang the bell and waited, then turned to look at Mizu.

"May I help you?"The clerk asked.

Mizu's eyes widened, causing Syaoran whip around, only to find…

"Touya!?"He exclaimed.

Touya jumped back, in surprise and dropped the clothes he was carrying."You!What are you doing her!?"

Syaoran smirked."Getting ready for the _wedding_.What else?"He emphasized the word wedding, just to tease his future brother-in-law.

Much to his surprise, Touya smiled back."Having trouble?"

Syaoran growled, not wanting to admit it, but reluctantly nodded.

Touya then bursts out laughing, dropping to the floor, red faced.

Syaoran pops a vein anime style."Are you gonna help me or not!!?"

Touya go to his feet and whipped a tear from his eye."Yeah, yeah.I'll help you.Hang on."

He took out a measure and held it up to Syaoran's arms, legs, and waist. 

Syaoran frowned, but Touya simply walked to the back of the store and brought out one tux."Here.This should work."

The future groom raised an eyebrow, skeptical of Touya's abilities and tastes.

Touya started to loose his patience."Look, of you don't want to…"

"No, I'll try it."Syaoran smiled as he took the clothes and went to the changing room.

While he was gone, Mizu talked to Touya, telling him about the party."So, do you wanna come?"He asked.

Touya smiled mischievously."Yeah, I'll come."_I'll give him a surprise he won't soon forget…_

Finally, Syaoran came out and Mizu's mouth dropped.He smiled and clapped his hands."Folks, we have a winner!"

Syaoran smiled and looked at himself in the mirror."Not bad."He admitted.

Touya smiled."Considering I'll end up wearing one too."

They made plans for the rest of the tuxedoes, and Touya even managed to get them a discount.Syaoran left, and Mizu followed him.

When Mizu was at the door, he turned and winked at Touya."Seven o'clock."

Touya nodded."I'll be there."

Sakura and he group finally found the centerpiece they were looking for.It was a heart with wings on the side.It reminded her of the ring Syaoran had given her, though it wasn't a heart, but a smaller version of her red pendant.

The girls went to the food court to reward themselves to a few snacks."What about flowers?"Yochi asked.

Sakura bit into her egg roll and waved away the concern."I can just use the Flower Card."She said.

Fuu frowned."Won't that be a lot to clean up?"

Sakura thought for a minute."Yeah, I guess so."Then she got an idea."How about the Create Card!?"

Yochi smiled."That would be perfect!We could use it for everything! The flowers, the tables, the chairs…"

"Exactly!And…" Sakura looked over at Yochi."No clean up!"

Both girls shook hands, satisfied with their ideas, and started home.

Sakura got out of her car, a little pink Saturn, and joined Yochi and Fuu going into the house.When Sakura opened the door…

"Surprise!!!!"Everyone shouted.

"Hoe!!!"Sakura exclaimed.She looked around and saw decorations hanging all over the place.A large table with a pile of presents was in the middle of the living room.

Tomoyo ran up and hugged her best friend."Surprise!!"

Sakura was speechless for a moment."What is all of this?"

Meiling came up and grabbed her hand, pulling her inside, while Yochi closed the door."It's your bachelorette party silly!"

Sakura smiled as the news finally sunk in.She hugged Meiling, and then everyone else too."Arigatou!Oh, domo arigatou!"

Syaoran had been similarly surprise, with the bachelor party at his place.The guys planned a whole night of events.When Syaoran finally got into the swing of things, he even found time to chat with Touya, and not get into an argument!!

That's when things went overboard.At about nine o'clock, there was a knock at the door…

"Go answer it kid!"Touya said seriously, but friendly.

Syaoran got up, while Touya ran to pull the other guys towards him, informing them of the situation.They withheld laughs and watched as Syaoran opened the door.

What he saw made him almost fall backwards.A woman, dressed in a nurse's outfit, smiled at him."Is there a Li Syaoran here?"She asked politely.

He frowned."Yes, that's me.Who are you?"

She gently pushed him in, closing the door behind him."My name's Kiki.And I'm here to cure all of your ills."

Syaoran's eyes widened, finally catching on.He turned to the back to see who was responsible.Everyone present pointed to Touya.Touya shrugged his shoulders and smiled."You're only a bachelor for a while longer…enjoy it while it lasts."

Suddenly, the music started and "Kiki" pulled a fist full of Syaoran's shirt and pulled him to the center of the room…

Back at Tomoyo's house, Sakura was opening her presents.There were clothes, and other things, all of the sweet.Sakura was grateful and continued opening them.The next was a large light yellow box.She opening it and found the tiniest clothes.Baby clothes.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at her friends.Meiling giggled, along with Madison. "You never know."Meiling said.

Sakura blushed at the thought of having a child.The clothes were mostly unisex clothes, colored yellow, so they could be used for either a boy or a girl.

"Thank you everyone."She thanked.The rest of the night, they ate and talked about the wedding and such.All the while, Sakura looked out the window every now and then, wonder…_What is Syaoran doing right now?_

If only she knew…

Another garment of "Kiki's" was thrown into the air…landing on Syaoran's head.The boys were hooting and shouting, cheering on the exotic dancer.Syaoran seemed mesmerized by the whole ordeal.He could only wait till it would be Sakura that he saw with as little clothes on as "Kiki" did now.

"Kiki" pulled her clothes off of Syaoran and brought him to his feet, so he could dance with her.The boys whistled, throwing their fists into the air, as "Kiki" twirled around Syaoran.

Touya laughed and thought._Defiantly a night he won't soon forget._

_ _

A/N: I know this makes it _sound like I've been to a bachelor party, but I haven't!I speculated what one would be like, as well as the bachelorette party.I am a dignified young lady and would never watch such a thing.I hope you enjoyed this part and the next one will be the last, not counting the epilogue.The wedding will be covered in __detail, and then the epilogue will be about the honeymoon.__No!I don't mean, __the honeymoon, but the dinner and such.Please keep an eye out for it and my other series.And don't forget to read Cool Fire Bird's story Phoenix Light, from which these characters are based.Until next time!!!_


	5. Wedding Vows

Proposal 5: The Wedding

Syaoran paced back and forth in the groom's room, waiting for that hour…that time when he would tie the knot with the girl of his dreams.Mizu, Enkou, and even Touya all watched in amusement, as Syaoran glanced at the clock.

Enkou chuckled."Master, you've done that three times already.It's almost time.Don't worry."

Syaoran turned to his guardian. "What if she changes her mind? What if something goes wrong?This is supposed to be the happiest day…"

"You're right."Mizu stood up."It _is_ supposed to be the happiest day of your life and you're making it up to be the battle of a lifetime."

Syaoran looked over Mizu's shoulder at Touya, who was glaring at him from the corner of the room."It might be…" He whispered.

Touya stood up from leaning against the wall, and approached the groom.Syaoran made ready for another staring contest, but to his surprise, Touya place his hands on Syaoran's shoulders."My sister loves you very much.I don't know why, but you somehow have won her heart.She won't leave you…she's been waiting for this since the day she met you.As crazy as it sounds…something about you makes her more happy than I've ever seen her."Syaoran looked up in shock, as a smile crept up on Touya's face."She won't leave you."

Syaoran smiled back and nodded."Well…let's go."

In the bride's room, Tomoyo was putting the last few touches on the wedding dress.It was a beautiful white dress, with short sleeves, hugging her body till about the waist, then spreading out.The bridesmaid's dresses were similar, but not nearly as fancy, because of course, Sakura was the star of the show.This was her day…her and Syaoran's…that is.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and her mouth fell open in awe."Tomoyo, it's beautiful."

Tomoyo beamed."That's because of who's wearing it."She winked and Sakura smiled.

Meiling, Fuu, and Yochi came in right then."Everything's ready!"Yochi exclaimed.

"The guests have arrived and are seated."Fuu said.

"And your handsome groom is at the alter waiting for you."Meiling winked.

Sakura smiled."I can't believe this is happening."She started to cry, happy tears.

Meiling came up to her."Sakura, I've known you for a long time.I've known Syaoran for even longer.He loves you and I know you love him.This is just to make it official, but you two were married along time ago.You can do this."

Sakura smiled and they shared a hug.

"Yeah, you two were made for each other.Now fate is finally letting you have the spotlight."Yochi said."Now go out there and show them what a beautiful bride you can be."

Sakura nodded."Okay."

The bridesmaids and…alter boys…made ready to walk down the aisle, while the groom and best man, along with the priest, stood at the alter.Everyone made ready for the wedding to commence.Flowers were on the backs of chairs, on the alter, and one the surrounding trees.Soon some soothing music started and everyone turned their heads.

Tomoyo was the first to come down.She smiled and made her way to the alter. Next up was Meiling, holding onto Malus' arm.She smiled and walked with an unknown gracefulness that made some people wonder…was this Meiling?Next to come down was Yochi, who had her arm wrapped around Mizu's arm.She smiled, but knew Mizu would tease her about this later.Though, she would behave, for Sakura and Syaoran's sake.Fuu came down next, holding on to Enkou, restraining her own tears as she walked down the aisle.Enkou held onto her gently, yet firmly, knowing she would need support to get through the rest of the wedding in one piece.

When everyone lined up at the alter…boys on one side, girls on the other…Syaoran tensed in anticipation.The priest nodded to the pianist, who began the well known, Bridal March.

Syaoran's amber gaze slowly crept to the end of the aisle, where he would've sword he saw a living angel.For there, before everyone, was Sakura.With the music, everyone slowly got to their feet.Fujitaka held onto Sakura's arm, ready to give her away.She started walking slowly, her gaze never leaving Syaoran.

Everyone smiled and took pictures or recorded the magnificent view.Sakura's pure white dress flowed behind her, elegantly and regally.

Fujitaka and Sakura slowly got to the alter, where Fujitaka released Sakura's hand and handed it to Syaoran.Syaoran grasped it firmly, afraid his dream would end, and he would wake up.Fujitaka took his seat, followed by everyone else, and watched as Sakura and Syaoran turned to face the priest…the one who was going to bind them.

The music seized and the priest paused before beginning the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved."He began."We are gathered here today, on this momentous occasion, to witness the binding of Syaoran Li and Kinomoto Sakura, in holy matrimony.

The marriage of a man and a woman is a sacred bonding, one that must be abided by both parties.These two will now read their vows, which they have decided to hand write to each other."He handed it off to Syaoran.

Syaoran took both Sakura's hands in his own and spoke the words of his heart, which he had been waiting and wanting to say for what seemed like an eternity."Sakura, I love you. Today is a very special day. Long ago you were just a dream and a prayer. This day like a dream come true the Kami-sama Himself has answered that prayer. For today, Sakura, you as my joy become my crown. I thank Kami-sama for the honor of going through time with you. Thank you for being what you are to me. With our future as bright as the promises of the Gods, I will care for you, honor and protect you. I lay down my life for you, Sakura, my friend and my love. Today I give to you me."

Sakura started to cry again, despite her best attempts not to.The priest nodded to her, prompting her to start.She looked Syaoran right in the eye, and spoke true, pure hearted words."Syaoran, I love you.Today is very special to me.When we met all those years ago, I fell in love with you and through everything we've been through; I never thought my dream would come true.You've been by my side through thick and thin and always made sure I was safe.Your kind heart and strong mind always amazed me.I thank you for everything you have done and know that together things can only get better.I promise to care for you and honor you, Syaoran, my friend and my love.Today I give to you me."

Syaoran smiled, though did not shed tears…he was happy and Sakura could tell through the gleam in his eyes, the window to his soul, the happiness he felt.Sakura smiled and held his hands tighter.

The priest continued."With the vows and promises told, I would ask that the rings be given, as a visible sign of the never ending love and duty these two promise to give to each other."

Touya brought out two rings and handed one to Syaoran and one to Sakura.They held onto them with shaking hands.The priest started and Syaoran repeated."I, Syaoran…take you Sakura…to be my wedded wife.To have and to hold…from this day forward…for better, for worse…for richer, for poorer…in sickness, and in health…to love and to cherish…till death do us part.And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." 

Sakura cried more, making Tomoyo, also start to cry.The Priest repeated the vow for Sakura…and she repeated it through her sniffles and sobs."I, Sakura, take you, Syaoran, …to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold…from this day forward…for better, for worse…for richer, for poorer…in sickness, and in health…to love and to cherish…till death do us part.And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

The rings on each other's fingers…the two waited for the priest to give them the okay.The priest smiled."By the honor vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife!You may kiss the bride."He said.

Syaoran leaned in and kissed Sakura.Everyone cheered and threw rice up into the air.The couple shared a good long kiss before breaking and running happily down the alter to an awaiting limo, their friends still throwing rice at them, and cheering.

They got into the limo and sped away to prepare for the reception!

A/N: Okay, I don't know about you, but this chapter took a while to get out.I wasn't sure what I wanted to have happen.Anyways, here is it.Whither you want me to continue and cover the reception is up to you.Please review, I know it was short, but I've only been to one wedding when I was little and don't know too much about them.Gomen, and please review!!


	6. Reception (The Final Chapter)

Proposal 6:

The Reception!

Another flower wreath was hung in the room that was already filled with lovely decorations.Sakura blossoms and peonies hung from light fissures that littered the side of the ballroom wall.Tomoyo pulled her hand back and examined her artwork.Even though Sakura had used the Flower card to make the flowers, Tomoyo, with the help of Meilin and the Guardians, had taken it upon themselves to help with the decorations and reception until the honored couple could arrive.

Meilin came up behind the amethyst-eyed girl with a smile.Her fiery red eyes darted around the room in satisfaction."Very impressive" She smiled."Tonight is going to be the best!"

Tomoyo smiled back."I assume you'll be saving at least a few dances for a certain blond Fire guardian?"She teased.

Meilin visibly blushed at the idea… "Oh-well…um…I don't know."

Tomoyo giggled and Meilin grinned at an idea."I'll dance with Enkou, if…" She paused."You dance with Mizu."

Now it was Tomoyo's turn to blush._Mizu…_ "So…" She changed the subject."Is the reception table done?"

Meilin nodded and gestured to the long table at the head of the ballroom.It was covered with a long white cloth, decorated with pink and green bows and ribbons along the bottom.There were two big chairs in the center, obviously for the bride and groom, and three chairs on either side for the honored guests.Malus, though the best man, insisted he sit amongst the rest.He and Touya would occupy a table of their own.In front of the large chairs, were placed two exquisite wine glasses with the names "Sakura and Syaoran Forever.Married this 15th day in April." Engraved on the side…giving the setting a romantic glow.

Tomoyo smiled and then squealed."Kawaii!This is going to be the best reception ever!"Echoing Meilin's words before.

Meilin shook her head to regain her hearing."H-hai."

The five guardians laughed and held some mock champagne in their hands.Five you ask?Yes, little Kero was present as well.The golden furred mystical creature was propped up on Enkou's shoulder, holding a little glass of his own, made especially by Tomoyo.

"I can't wait till the real fun starts."Mizu said."Then we can bust out with the real wine and PARTY!"He finished off his glass in one drink.

Yochi playfully punched him in the arm. "Like I'm going to let you anywhere near the alcohol?"Mizu's expression faltered."By the end of the night you'll be drunk off your butt!!Who knows what you'll do!"

Mizu frowned."I will not get drunk!"He defended himself, refilling his glass with the fruit-seltzer."I know when to stop."He took another gulp of his drink.

Yochi rolled her eyes."Yeah, sure."She replied with a smiled, her voice full of sarcasm.

None of them had noticed, Kero staying quite and lost in thought on Enkou's shoulder still.He had a paw on the little champagne glass and a paw on his chin.He had a feeling the bird of fire's destiny wasn't through just yet._That gaki had better be careful, or he'll end up loosing more than just his life.Sakura has placed her life in your hands though she is involved in it as much as he is…she might end up getting hurt more than he will._

Enkou finally noticed the silence and turned his head to the guardian beast."You awake there Keroberus?"

Kero's head shot up, as he broke out of his train of thought."Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

"What were you thinking about so intently?"The fire guardian questioned.

Kero sighed."Syaoran had just better be careful…"

"Hmm??"Fuu raised an eyebrow.

"_Syaoran_?"Yochi asked.Shocked that he has used the real name, and not gaki or brat.

Enkou smirked."Could it be that the guardian beast actually _cares_ for the master's safety?"

Kero stood up and stuttered."N-no, n-not at all. It's just that…well…if he goes, Sakura will be really hurt! I only care about her!"

The guardians laughed."Yeah sure, little one."Yochi teased.

The four heard Mizu hiccup and Yochi sweat dropped._It's going to be a long night…_

After a while, everyone showed up, including Sakura and Syaoran, and they made to be seated at the table."Ready to have some fun?"Syaoran asked his wife.

Sakura smiled and interlaced her fingers in her husband's."Let's get started."

She and Syaoran sat down in their seats, followed by the rest of the invited guests.The seating from left to right went Yochi, Mizu, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran, then Meilin, Enkou, and finally Fuu.

Syaoran had his glass filled and then Sakura's before raising it up.Sakura and Syaoran stood side by side and addressed their friends and family."Attention."Syaoran said, silencing everyone."First I would like to say that being here today, with my wife by my side, has made this the happiest day of my life.Years ago, I dreamed of having a friend.Now I have so many of you out there, it's impossible to count.You have all helped me become who I am today.And my wife…" He turned to her."I am blessed to be by your side and being a part of your family, so please, let today be a day of celebration and gathering."He raised his glass and tapped it besides Sakura's before drinking and smiling as the reception of Sakura and Syaoran's wedding, truly began.

Tomoyo nudged Sakura and winked before leaving the front table and going down into the main floor.Sakura frowned and watched as her friend left.Syaoran whispered in her ear."Where is she going?"Sakura shrugged and shook her head.

Soon though, music could be heard, and the couple turned their head to see none other than Eriol on the piano, still in his tux from the wedding, playing a beautiful song that was familiar to the cardcaptors.It was Yasashisa no Tane and Eriol was playing it expertly.As he played, Tomoyo took hold of the mic and address the newly weds."For the first song of the night, which must belong to the honored couple, Eriol-kun and I, will sing a song for them."She smiled and Sakura looked at her friend in appreciation.

Syaoran smiled as well, and led Sakura to the dance floor as the song continued to play flawlessly.Then, Tomoyo began to sing…

Sabashii toki ni wa…nukumori o sagashi

Haruka ni tadoru yo…natsukashii kioku o

Haha ga itoshigo o …kaina ni idai te

Hidamari no naka de …komoriuta o utau…

Sakura and Syaoran held one another closely and swayed back and forth as Tomoyo sang to their hearts.Syaoran twirled Sakura gracefully, and brought her back to him, in one motion.Sakura smiled and rested her head on his chest.The crowd watched and was amazed as the two moved together as one.Always knowing what the other was thinking.It hushed the crowd as they watched, mesmerized.

Jiyuu ni habatakeru… sono mune ni…hana o sakasete…

The song ended and everyone applauded.Eriol took his seat next to Touya and Malus, as Mizu came and offered a hand to Tomoyo, and they shared a dance with the wedded couple.

Meilin smiled and turned to Enkou."Care to dance?"

Enkou smiled back and took her hand in his."I'd be honored."They went to the dance floor and began to dance with the rest.

The guests danced and chatted, giving their separate congratulations.Tomoyo was, of course, going around and getting everyone's little sayings to the couple, so they could look back and remember this day forever.She came up to Eriol and zoomed in."What would you like to say to Syaoran and Sakura?"

Eriol smiled and rested his elbow on the table, his chin in his hand."Sakura, I am happy for you two, and hope your life is full of…*his eyes gleamed*…surprises."He paused."Syaoran…" He leaned in for effect. "It's about time."He leaned back in his seat, and Tomoyo giggled, then continued on her merry way. She went off to include Syaoran's mother and sisters, which took a while, cause they all had tons of baby stories to tell of their ototo (little brother).Tomoyo withheld a laugh, thinking how embarrassed he would be once he saw this.

Underneath the table, though, Suppi-chan sighed in annoyance.He was not really one for parties, but Nakuru-san had dragged him along anyway.He stuck his little purple head out from under the tablecloth and looked around.Maybe he could find something interesting to do…

He watched people move by and made sure not to get spotted, as he dashed underneath another table.This was the main buffet table.He thought he heard someone hiccup and looked around.What he saw next, almost made him fall over in laughter.

There…until the table…was the guardian beast himself, holding his little wine glass in his hand, and slouched over, half passed-out.Kero hiccupped again, and little bubbles came out of his mouth."One bottle of wine on the wall, one bottle of wine!!!"He sang off tune.

Suppi sighed and walked over to his magical friend."I can't believe you got drunk, Keroberus."He sweat dropped as his friend jumped up and through an arm over his shoulder.

"How ya doin'" He hiccupped."…buddy??"His eyes were spiraled and he could barely stay up."This stuff…" Hiccup."…is good."He handed Suppi the glass."Wanna try some???"

Suppi took it and set it aside."No thanks."

Kero hiccupped once more, and passed out.Suppi sighed again."It's going to be a long night."

Fujitaka and Sonomi (Tomoyo's mother) sat down at a table of their own.Fujitaka smiled."I remember our wedding…it was just as momentous."He commented.

Sonomi scoffed."That was when you took her away from me."

Fujitaka frowned."She always loved you and talked about you all the time.Being with me didn't change any of that."

Sonomi looked up with a shocked expression."She…she didn't forget about me?"

Fujitaka smiled."Of course not.She looked up to you even."

Sonomi looked down."I wish she was here to see her daughter married off."She sniffed and went through her purse for a handkerchief.

Fujitaka handed her one, and she took it solemnly."I am sure she is here.She wouldn't miss this for anything."

Without warning, Sonomi buried her chest in Fujitaka's chest and they held each other, thinking about the past and Nadeshiko.

Little did they know, but off to the side, Touya stopped his conversation with Malus, and turned to see none other than Nadeshiko, flowing gracefully over Sakura's and Syaoran's shoulder.Of course, they couldn't see her, but Touya could.He smiled and watched as Nadeshiko whipped her own tears away with a smile and looked up to Touya._I am glad she has found someone.May this day be the happiest of her life._Then she floated up and disappeared.

Touya smiled."I'm sure it is, Okasan."

Later on in the celebration, Malus took the mic and address everyone."Everyone, I know we are all having fun, but this is for Sakura and Syaoran.So I say it is time for the bouquet throwing!!"

Everyone cheered and Sakura made her way up to the front of the room.She turned her back and Malus smiled."Okay now all you single women come up and try your luck!"

The two girl guardians came up, along with Meilin and Tomoyo.Sakura smiled and threw the bouquet back.With a small battle cry, Meilin jumped into the air and flipped, catching the flowers in midair.Eriol chuckled."She always did have the nack for doing things like that in a dress."Meilin stood up and winked at Enkou, making him blush.

Malus laughed."Alright now, the moment you have all been waiting for bachelors!Come up and get ready for the garter throwing!"

Mizu, Enkou, Touya, and a few other bachelors came up.Yukito was asked to join in, but he declined.He was too shy and polite for something like that. ^_~

Malus brought up a chair to the front and Sakura sat down.Syaoran came up and kneeled before her.He blushed madly at what he was about to do.

Sakura giggled."Oh come on, it can't be that bad.Besides…" She whispered in his ear."How are you going to take off_ more_ later?"

Syaoran's voice caught in his throat, but at the site of all the guys wanted that garter, he took a deep breath and slid his hands up Sakura's leg to the fine elastic accessory around her muscular thigh.She wasn't a gymnast for no reason.Sliding the garter down he stood up again, his face still red and he turned to face the bachelors.

Turning his back and threw it over his shoulder and heard a gasp as the garter landed with ease around Mizu's champagne glass.He hiccupped."Alright!!!"He said drunkenly, Yochi on the side sweat dropping.

Eriol was laughing too, until he felt something hitting his leg.Looking under the table, he saw Suppi, dragging the unconscious Kero to Eriol.Eriol smiled and picked both up."What happened?"

Suppi gestured to his counter part."He had way too much champagne."

Eriol raised an eyebrow."And you didn't?"

Suppi gave him that annoyed look."Of course not.I am more refined than that."He hiccupped, and Eriol looked at him in shock."Someone had to finish his drink."

Eriol chuckled and carefully stood up, making his way through the crowd.He came up to Tomoyo and tapped her shoulder."I believe this is yours."He handed her little Kero and she looked at him, trying not to laugh.

"T-thanks."She managed and carefully stuck the guardian beast in her purse.

Later on, they all took part in a fun game of limbo.You never saw adults act so childish! (Try and imagine Syaoran bending over backwards like an idiot playing limbo *laughs*)Yochi ended up winning that one.When things got late, the main group all huddled into limo and sped off to the luxury cruise, to see off the newly weds on their honeymoon!

Once they got there, they got out of the limo, and said their goodbyes as their luggage was boarded.Touya came up and hugged his imoto (little sister)."Come back soon, okay?"

She nodded and hugged Tomoyo."This is one ting you are NOT getting on tape."Tomoyo looked shocked at the suggestion, then laughed.

Syaoran shook everyone's hands and got several pats on the back.Then he took his wife's hand and led her up the plank to the boat.Everyone watched as the cruise started to leave and Sakura and Syaoran waved goodbye on a day well spent, and a night, full of more…pleasures.

Sakura and Syaoran watched their friends disappear, before retreated to their rooms, to celebrate their first night together.The two soul mates were finally as one.

A/N: Now I was planned to cover the honeymoon, but I am not good at writing that. (if you don't believe me, read chapter 9 of Second Generation Cardcaptors…BIG failure there.Well, hoped you liked it.This is for Cool Fire Bird's story Phoenix Light, if you haven't read it, you should.I did this, cause she kinda skipped a FEW years in between 2 and 3, so I filled it in!Hope you like it CFB!I loved writing it and thank you to everyone who kept me going!Ja ne!


End file.
